


Everypony have a story

by catname



Series: Bruce Wild "The Hunter" [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catname/pseuds/catname
Summary: Part I of backstory of my OC pony Bruce Wild
Series: Bruce Wild "The Hunter" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574137





	Everypony have a story

Not so far far away, not so far far ago live young pony bearing the surname of eminent Equestria treasure hunters - the Wild. His name is Bruce and although he didn't get the chance to learn the line work from his parents as they die on one of their expeditions soon after his second birthday, he does possess all of their superior character traits. He is brave, thirsty new experience, daring and natty. From his filly age, while he still lived with his grandparents, he run through his home castle to discover new hidden doors, new mysterious symbols on walls, new exotic artifacts left by his parents. He studies ancient myths and legends. He was reading for hours the old diaries in the castle catacombs. He learn how to use the mystic relics and try to find the limits of his own strength and durability. And while growing up into a stallion he has discover and learn all that the castile and his town all around it have to offer. So he pack his things, hug his grandparents on goodbye and rush to meet the unknown world. He traverse hills and mountains, rivers and oceans, lengthwise and widthwise. And everywhere he appear he discover new amazing things, views, sounds and creatures. But he was never just an observer. He take part in all actions, rituals, events, wars and revolutions. Always trying to help other ponies and non ponies. As so there is no surprise that he fast become a known figure and gain sobriquet: “The Hunter”

Although not always everything go so smoothly and nicely. Not once Bruce stand against deadly decisions or painful wounds. And even though he was a strong stallion, he was also pony with big heart and never let himself forget. The friends with who he was fighting side by side and need to bury the next day. The cruel and unfair choices he must make and sacrifices he pay in blood and tears. And that’s why from time to time he go back to visit his grandparents, to talk with those who know him best, to gather up his mind and bring them a piece of amazingness from far away lands. He need that. A safe place. The one place he can always return and find the equilibrium. One of those times he even thought of abandon his dangerous, but exciting journeys for the name of the peace of his heart and soul. And stay where he was born, where he feel at home. But things don’t stay same forever.

As many times before he went back home, excited on the thought that he will be able to spin a new story about his adventures to his grandparents, but inside his home castile there was no golden light, no smell of his grandmother delicious cinnamon rolls, no sound of grandpa's violin music. There was only an old pony sitting in his chair near the bearly alight fireplace. Bruce walk slowly to sit beside his old guardian. He lower his head. They stay like this for awhile when his grandfather say:

\- My child, one day Time will come for all of us. Your grandmother loves you by all her heart and so do I. And we would never forgive ourselves if we keep you here when the big world is calling for your wild soul. We have our adventures and we have live our time.

\- I know father... - Bruce put his muzzle on his grandfather hoofs - but I can't help that it still hurts... - tears forces their way to his eyes.

\- You first hoof know that it always does my son, that shows how much we love them.

Bruce stay with his grandfather for a few more days and make sure that agency nurse will send someone each day to check out and help his old guardian if needed. He schedule his journeys for smaller distances for some time and make sure to visit his grandfather more often. Until the time he saw in his guardian eyes that the time is close. They spend those last days together and what started as misery in his heart - quickly turn into understanding, acceptance and thankful happiness. The ceremony was self-effacing just like his guardian wish for. Those who know him left the flower at his grave and send him farewell wishes. Bruce play the only song he was able to learn from his grandfather way back during his filly age and say a few words. The guests hug him on goodbye and soon he was standing alone in front of his guardians memorial stones. He sit down, look up and then ...he cry. He cry a lot and he cry for a long time. But those weren't the tears of sadness those were the the tears of catharsis.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce pic:  
> 
> 
> More pics and info about Bruce:  
> [Bruce Wild "The Hunter"](https://www.deviantart.com/catname/art/Bruce-Wild-The-Hunter-796143621)


End file.
